


Some Things Transcend Time

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Finny and Bardroy can be either romantic or platonic, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A series of one shots describing Sebastian as he encounters familiar faces in the modern world.





	1. The Florist

Sebastian stepped into the corner florist's shop on a whim, after a rather fetching arrangement of lilac caught his eye.

"Welcome," came a voice from the back that gave Sebastian pause, "Begonias are half off today, and we got plenty of roses if you've got someone special in mind." The originator of the voice stepped out from behind a display of lilies, and Sebastian couldn't hold back a small huff of laughter.

Bardroy looked much more relaxed in this life, with an arm full of flowers and petals in his hair, no stress lines on his face and no stubble on his chin. He smiled at Sebastian without a care, not a cigarette in sight. He looked like a man who'd never even seen a gun, let alone used one.

"You looking for something in particular, or just browsing?" he asked, deftly catching a bundle of slipping violets. Sebastian brought himself back to the present, examining the tiny shop.

"I was actually interested in your lilacs." he gestured to the flowers in question, "Do you perhaps have-" He was interrupted when the bell rang again, and a mop of strawberry blond hair hurtled into Sebastian's line of sight, nearly sending Bardroy's flowers flying as they collided with him.

"Hal!" the newcomer yipped in an excitable voice, throwing his arms around Bardroy's waist, flowers and all, "I was hoping I'd catch you. I got two tickets for that new superhero movie tonight, wanna come with?"

"Jonah," Bardroy, who was apparently named Hal in this life, hissed, "I'm with a customer." The newcomer, Jonah, glanced up at Sebastian, and the demon couldn't help but wonder if coincidence would ever cease. The aquamarine eyes of the Phantomhive gardener hadn't lost their brightness, nor had his smile gotten any dimmer. Finnian's trademark hat was conspicuously absent, but so was the tattoo on his neck.

"Hello," Sebastian gave him a smile, "Jonah, is it?"

"Yessir." Finny, or Jonah, nodded, taking a small step back from Bardroy (their new names weren't important to a demon. He had known Bard and Finny, not Hal and Jonah.), "That's me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."

"No need." Sebastian waved away his concern, "I already know what I want. I'll just pay for these then, shall I?" He picked the bouquet he wanted and let Bardroy lead him to the counter, Finny following at the florist's heels like an excitable puppy. Finny and Bardroy talked while Sebastian paid for his flowers, and he could tell they had been friends for years. Bardroy had always been protective of Finny, and it seemed that Hal shared that trait if the way his hand rested on Jonah's arm was any indication.

"Enjoy your day." Bardroy waved as he left, Finny's arm resting on his shoulder. Sebastian nodded, exiting the shop just as Finny started chatting again. Sebastian glanced into the window and saw Bardroy leaning against the counter, his eyes fond as they watched Finny, like no one else existed.

It was nice to see that some things transcended time.


	2. The Girl Scout

"Excuse me, sir," a high voice chimed from his left, "Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" Sebastian turned and was met with brilliant green eyes and a smile that could power London. Elizabeth Midford was blonde as ever in this life, and apparently just as cheery. Sebastian gave her a charming smile out of sheer habit, though now she wore a sash and overalls instead of elaborate dresses.

"I do enjoy cookies. What do the funds go toward?" he asked, keeping his voice light. Elizabeth beamed, handing him a small pamphlet. Sebastian noticed scrapes and band aids on her fingers, a sure sign that she was very much active in this life.

"All the money helps pay for my troup's trip to America to help with the homelessness there." she explained, her enthusiasm almost painful, "We're gonna help build houses and give them food."

"Well, I can't imagine a more important cause. If that's the case," Sebastian, feeling unusually indulgent, pulled out his wallet, "I'll take every box of thin mints you have." Elizabeth stared at him for a second, eyes wide and mouth agape, before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Yes!" she cheered, turning on her heel and racing towards her box-laden wagon, "Fifty three boxes of thin mints coming right up, mister. Thank you so much!" She thankfully provided him with a bag, and chattered at him the whole time she filled it up. Apparently, in this life her parents were middle class and moved a lot, giving her an adventurous spirit and friends all over the country. Sebastian allowed her to talk, nodding at all the right times and reacting when necessary. Civility was still a quality he prided himself on, after all.

Eventually, the transaction was complete, and Sebastian turned his back on Elizabeth Midford with a smile, waving to her as she called her thanks to his retreating back. The smile fell as soon as she couldn't see anymore, and he peered down at his fifty three thin mints in resignation, at a loss for what to do with them. Perhaps he'd send them to Spears, he mused, get him and Grell all up in a tizzy. It would certainly be amusing.


	3. The Officer

Sebastian was loathe to ask directions, but even he had to admit that he was hopelessly lost. A simple meeting, and William T. Spears couldn't even have the decency to pick a familiar location. Old theaters were fun and all, but not for a reaping/feast.

It was with a heavy heart that he approached a nearby police officer for help. Thank goodness Ciel wasn't here, or Sebastian would never hear the end of it.

"Excuse me," he asked regretfully, "Could you please direct me to the Irene Diaz Memorial Theater?" The officer turned, and Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as brown eyes met his.

"What's that?" Mey-Rin said with concern, "Are you lost, sir?" Sebastian blinked, trying to reconcile this version of Mey-Rin with the nervous maid he had known. This one held herself with confidence even without a gun in hand, her hair was short, tucked into her hat, and it seemed dark blue was always her color, be it a dress or a uniform. She tilted her head in confusion, a few strands of red hair escaping from under her hat, and Sebastian recovered himself.

"Yes, it seems I've gotten myself all turned around." he gave his best impression of a helpless smile. Mey Rin smiled in return, the sort of smile every police officer gave to citizens.

"I can tell you where to go." she said, "I can even walk you there if you like."

"That would be lovely." Sebastian gave her a charming smile, drawing a flush to her cheeks. Still as predictable as always, she was. They started off together, a companionable silence between them as they walked.

"So," no sooner had Sebastian thought it had Mey-Rin broken it, "May I ask the occasion? That's an expensive theater, that is."

"Certainly." Sebastian blanched, racing to think of a reason for his trip that wasn't grounds for arresting him, "It's... my friend's birthday. I'm taking him to see the show."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Mey-Rin sighed wistfully, "What's your friend's name?"

"Er... Claude." Sebastian improvised, "He quite enjoys the theater. In fact, he often brings a flower for each actor, so taken with every show is he." Claude would be rolling in his grave if he could hear Sebastian now. Sebastian took pleasure in that fact.

"Oh, how thoughtful. I'll definitely have to try that sometime." Mey-Rin clapped, "If only there was a decent florists in this town." An idea struck Sebastian then, more of an impulse really.

"Well," he said slyly, "I happen know of this little flower shop two towns over, very quaint, friendly owner..."


	4. The Girl and The Pilot

Sebastian wasn't expecting to see anyone familiar in an airport of all places, yet he found they kept turning up in the most unexpected places. He only paused for a second when he laid eyes on Ran Mao, standing silently to the side with a purple suitcase and a simple floral sundress. She looked as stoic as ever, expressionless and silent as she waited for something. Sebastian almost approached her, but he'd not known Ran Mao long enough for her echo to be of much interest to him.

He turned away, but the airport wasn't done throwing surprises at him just yet. Hardly had he noticed Ran Mao when a pilot turned the corner, fiddling with his tie and not really paying attention to where he was going. He pulled off his hat with a sigh, and Sebastian very nearly smirked when he recognized the dark hair and closed eyes that could only belong to Lau. He returned his gaze to Ran Mao to see if she was more expressive in this life, but her eyes skipped over Lau without any reaction, and Sebastian realized she didn't recognize him. Lau kept walking, hardly paying any mind to the lovely girl with the purple suitcase. Unless someone stepped in, Sebastian realized, they would pass each other by.

What would Ciel have done, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder. But he knew the answer. Decision made, he conjured a small dog to dart into Lau's path just as he passed her. With the pilot not paying attention, he started and tripped over the dog, toppling straight into Ran Mao's arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he stammered, gripping her arms to steady himself, his confidence having apparently not transferred over to this life, "There was a dog, I didn't see... are you hurt?"

"It's fine." Ran Mao said, apparently only slightly more expressive in this life. Her simple answer seemed to fluster Lau, as did the fact that she hadn't let go of his forearms.

"Let me buy you a meal," he said, recovering himself just enough to inject a semblance of calmness in his voice, "to apologize. If you want." Ran Mao blinked, a strange look in those golden eyes, like a kitten had been dropped into her lap and she had no idea what to do with it.

"Okay." she said, and Sebastian knew his part was finished. He slipped away unnoticed by the two, already introducing themselves with the expressions of two people who had just felt some missing puzzle piece slide into place.


	5. The Student

It was pouring rain, and Sebastian was sitting on a bench at a train station. The sky was grey and stormy, the pavement rich with the smell of petrichor, and the demon waited patiently for his train.

Eventually, a slouching figure trudged up to the station, sitting heavily down on the bench next to him. The figure was silent, clutching a backpack and staring moodily at the ground. They wore a beanie that concealed their hair, but something about their face tugged at Sebastian's memory. A few moments passed before the figure pulled their hat off, ruffling their hair, and Sebastian could finally put a name to the face. Golden eyes and silver hair, who else could it be but Snake? This version of Snake didn't have scales, nor an entourage of serpents, but the dull gaze and questionable fashion sense appeared to have remained.

"Where are you heading?" Sebastian asked him, curiosity overriding caution. Snake glanced at him, piercing eyes sizing him up and apparently deeming him harmless.

"My dorm." he said quietly, his voice just as soft as Sebastian remembered, "I'm a college student. I was just out with friends."

"Ah... Are they students too?" Sebastian asked, for lack of anything else to say. Snake nodded.

"Yes. Lily and I are veterinary majors, even if I like reptiles and she's more into mammals." he seemed slightly less apathetic when talking about his friends, "Mark's a theatre major, and Jeff is an art student. Hold on, here, I have a picture." He pulled up a photo on his phone, showing it to Sebastian. Sebastian recognized the Noah's Ark circus group immediately, even with the wildly different clothing and lack of visible injuries. Beast had clearly been the one to take the photo, with Dagger's cheek squished to hers and Wendy and Peter peeking over her shoulders. Snake was in the photo as well, sandwiched securely between Joker and Jumbo with Doll gripping his hand like a teddy bear. How they'd all managed to find each other in this life, Sebastian had no idea.

"They look happy." he observed, looking not at the photo, but at the softness in Snake's eyes.

"We are." he said, like any other possibility was impossible. Sebastian chose not to say anything. Perhaps he'd grown soft in his old age, but then, he'd always been fond of Snake.

The train finally arrived not a moment later, and Sebastian stood, glancing down when Snake remained seated.

"Not your train?" he asked, and Snake shook his head.

"Next one." he said, and Sebastian could swear he looked disappointed. Sebastian put his foot on the first step, turning to look at Snake once more.

"Well, in that case, it was nice to see you again." he waved as he boarded the train, the doors closing behind him.

"Again?" Snake blinked, but Sebastian was already gone.


	6. The Author

Sebastian enjoyed a good book, especially on trains. Trains nowadays were much less noisy, and the demon enjoyed losing himself in another fictional world, the sunlight playing on the pages as the ever-changing countryside passed by.

The book he was currently reading was particularly good, drama and a unique antagonist balanced perfectly with horror and just the right amount of suspense to keep Sebastian interested. He devoured the story swiftly, frowning in disappointment when he reached the final page. With a sigh, he put the book down, ruminating on the ending and letting the feeling of a story well-read distract him.

Then, a thought struck him. Perhaps the author had written other books. He flipped over to the author description at the very end of the book, blinking when a familiar smile greeted him. The name under the photo was different but the man in it was unmistakable. In this life, Soma Asman Kadar didn't wear finery and large earrings, but a pair of golden wire glasses and a messy bun. The man in the photo hardly looked princely, more like an approachable librarian. It suited him, Sebastian had to admit. Curious, he flipped back to the beginning, to the book's dedication.

_As always, endless thanks to my editor, the Watson to my Holmes, the sun in my sky, and the only man I know who can make the pet name "My Prince" sound cute. Thank you for turning my indecipherable scribbles into an actual story._

Sebastian couldn't contain the slightest quirk of his lips. This editor of his was likely Agni. How fortunate they had found each other again. He remembered how lost the two had always been without the other, how Soma had been Agni's entire life, how Soma had become a shell after Agni had died all those centuries ago. At least in this life, they were together as they should be. Even a demon could tell when two souls were so entwined that separation was disastrous.

Just to check, Sebastian pulled up Google on his phone and... yes, there was a photo of Agni and Soma, standing in front of a publishing building with linked arms and smiles on their faces. Agni's hair was longer, and he sported a truly terrible mustache, but those grey eyes and the way he leaned into Soma's presence were unmistakable. _Author and editor_ , the caption read, and Sebastian was satisfied enough with that.

Soma did indeed write other books, he was thrilled to learn, even if every one was a horror story.


	7. The Children

Sebastian was thousands of years old. Sebastian was rarely fazed anymore. Sebastian had seen enough shit to jade even the brightest angel.

It was only a matter of time before the universe decided he could use a good shaking up. And when all he wanted was a simple walk in a rural neighborhood. A ball came rolling towards him, and Sebastian stopped it with his foot. He picked it up and examined it, though it was nothing but an ordinary soccer ball.

"Hey mister, over here!" came a horribly familiar voice, and the air was punched from his lungs. He managed by some miracle not to drop the ball, turning towards the voice as slowly as he dared.

Ciel Phantomhive looked much smaller when he wasn't in some ridiculous Earl outfit. He had both eyes, a graphic tee shirt, and a big smile on his face. After all these years, his face was the only face that Sebastian didn't need a photograph to remember clearly.

"Is this your ball?" Sebastian asked, his voice not betraying his inner turmoil in the slightest. Ciel nodded, reaching up for it.

"Thanks for catching it." he beamed, "It's my mom's ball, I'd get in trouble if I lost it."

"No, it is never good to lose important things." Sebastian chuckled, "May I ask your name, young one?"

"Dad says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Ciel frowned, before brightening again, "But you look nice. I'm Elliot."

"It's an honor to meet you, Elliot." Sebastian bowed, earning a giggle from Ciel, "I am Sebastian."

"Hi, Sebastian." Ciel took his hand and shook it, "Wanna come play with us?" Sebastian opened his mouth, whether to refuse or accept even he didn't know, but was interrupted.

"Elliot," a new voice drawled, "come on, stop playing with the grown-up and throw the ball." Sebastian very nearly heaved a sigh when he recognized the voice, and looking up only confirmed it. Alois Trancey looked significantly less deranged in this life, wearing glasses and a blue sweatshirt. The casual way he addressed Ciel did surprise him, though.

"You two are... friends?" Sebastian asked, blinking when they both nodded.

"This is Matthew, he's my best friend." Ciel said, throwing his arm around Alois' shoulders, "Matthew, this is my new friend Sebastian."

"Elliot's my best friend, so no stealing." Alois warned him sternly, earning a smile from Ciel.

"Elliot, Matthew!" a woman called from a nearby house, sparing Sebastian from responding, "Where are you, boys? Dinner's almost ready." The woman stepped out onto the porch, and Sebastian saw she was none other than Madame Red. This day just kept getting more and more interesting.

"Auntie!" Ciel waved, "This is my new friend, his name is Sebastian." Madame Red eyed him suspiciously, but made no move to leave the porch. He gave her his most charming smile, and she seemed compelled to smile back.

"Come on," she chided the children, beckoning them inside, "Say goodbye to the nice man, it's time to eat. Your parents are waiting." Alois turned his back on Sebastian without any further words, racing towards the house and the promise of food. Ciel lingered, offering Sebastian his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sebastian." he said, smiling when Sebastian took the proffered hand. Seized by a sudden impulse, he knelt, his hand over his heart in a bow he hadn't done in centuries. Ciel blinked down at him, wide eyed and wondering.

"Should you ever require me," he smiled up at the boy, "simply call my name." Ciel giggled, patting his hand.

"Are you a superhero?" he asked.

"No, master Elliot," Sebastian grinned, "I am simply one h...eck of a butler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this story. I hoped you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give this a shot


End file.
